1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a device which produces hydrogen through low solar energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, electricity produced by solar energy may be generated by one of two ways:                with photocells, it is easy, but expensive,        or with high energy; for example, water is turned into steam with solar concentrators (this is the warm source), this steam drives a turbine, the surrounding air being the colder source. This is very complex and very expensive.        
If we want to use as low-energy warm source warm water which is not in the form of steam, the surrounding air is not a good cold source.